


Perspective

by used_songs



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation over dinner about the big picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

Wondering why the lively conversation had suddenly paused while he was in the kitchen, Alan handed the newly filled glass of wine across the table to Megan and then took his seat.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly.

"So, Larry, what's it like to walk around thinking about unimaginably large things like stars and the universe?"

"That's an interesting question, Alan," Larry replied pensively, studying his plate with scientific detachment. "I find that it gives one perspective. There are issues in this world that could possibly make one … despair. However, if one takes the long view … well, the existence of those bodies is not dependent upon our observations."

"Surely you have to admit that the importance of those bodies does require a human observer," interjected Charlie, while beside him Don heaved a pained sigh and picked up his fork with resignation.

"The tree in the forest?" asked Megan, casting a sympathetic eye on her boss.

"Exactly," Charlie gestured with his fork.

"But doesn't that view separate you from daily life? From the rest of humanity?" Alan inquired.

"I have to ask whether you think that is such a bad thing." Larry paused and took a bite of food.

Megan looked from him to Alan and then to Charlie with an expectant smile.

"In some ways I do," Alan replied with a slight frown.

"Well, Alan, when I was aboard the ISS, I had even more inspiration for deep contemplation than I do here on Earth." Larry carefully set his fork against the edge of his plate, freeing his hands up for expansive gestures. "And I was certainly separate from most of humanity and its concerns. Yet I still felt myself a part of the whole, perhaps more than I do when the view outside my window no longer encompasses the entire Earth." He rested his hands on the table and Megan reached over and lightly squeezed the one nearest to her.

"Those of us who are privileged to have as our careers the study of the big picture, whether we are physicists or theologians –."

He was interrupted by a snort from Charlie.

"Now, Charles, even you, my rationalist friend, will surely credit that those who spend their lives studying the wider issues of ethics and morality are looking at the big picture, too."

"Of course, I just think that the group you cite is rather limited," Charlie took a sip of water and next to him Don sank a little deeper into his chair. "You are ignoring the entire discipline of philosophy, for instance."

Alan and Megan exchanged smiles and Alan reached out a hand for Don's empty wineglass. He rose from the table satisfied that the conversational ball was rolling and was probably unstoppable at this point. Don would just have to fend for himself until he could reasonably drift away to watch the game.

"That is true, Charles, and it was remiss of me to preclude the contributions of the field of philosophy. I suppose that the view from above and even more so the view out into the universe has made me more conscious of the thread of spirituality that runs through my life's work."

Charlie grinned and replied, "So did you hear the music of the spheres?"

"Ah, you may scoff, but in a sense I think I did. Sadly, I don't think that I'll ever get any closer to them than earth orbit." He took a sip of water.

"Well, be fair," said Megan. "It's closer than most of the rest of us will ever get."

"Oh, I am cognizant of that and I am grateful." He sighed. "It was hard to come back inside of the house after spending six months standing on the threshold looking at the stars."

Megan replied gently, "I guess it would be for someone whose mind is usually up there among those stars." There was a moment of silence.

Then Alan broke the silence as he brought a dish of hot peach cobbler to the table. "Who wants dessert?"

Seeing his conversational opening, Don replied emphatically, "Me!"


End file.
